Tourist Trap
Tourist Trap is the 43rd episode (48th in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis When King Dedede starts a sightseeing tour, which causes problems for Dream Land. Episode Summary Spikehead, Iro, Honey, Tuff, and Kirby are playing soccer, but Tuff kicks the ball away, so Kirby retrieves it, but while he does, some purple-colored people take pictures of him, and Tiff finds a brochure about a sightseeing tour in Cappy Town. Dedede has turned Cappy Town into a sightseeing spot, and goes to many different places, while Waddle Doo translates what they're saying. They go to Professor Curio's house, Chief Bookem's police station, and Dyna Blade's nest, where Dyna Blade attacks the tourists, and they tumble toward the Cats-Eye Lighthouse. Dedede throws Kirby in the water, waiting for something, but nothing happens. While at dinner, Dedede prepares for another sightseeing tour for the morning and insists the tourists to sleep wherever they want, which proves to be a problem for the Ebrum family, and Dedede. The tourists got bored of the last tour, and say that tomorrow will be no better, so Dedede orders a monster called Flame Feeder to give them a show. After a full night of tourist kids making noises, Dedede resigns as a tour guide and gives the job to Tiff, who takes the tourists to Kabu Canyon, where they scribble on Kabu. They were originally going to Whispy Woods Forest, but after the incident back at Kabu Canyon, they move to the Booma Dooma Volcano, where Dedede will release Flame Feeder. Once they get there, Dedede drops Flame Feeder in the volcano, and it grows into a lava jellyfish, and attacks. Kirby inhales one of its flames and becomes Fire Kirby. Tiff calls for the Warp Star, and Kirby attacks Flame Feeder, but it absorbs his flame attacks, strengthening it. It strikes Kirby, making him lose his ability, so Tiff, Tuff, and the tourists throw ice from their thermos to Kirby, which he inhales, then transforms into Ice Kirby. He freezes Flame Feeder, inhales him, spits him out as a frozen block of ice, then shatters it. Escargoon reads the tourist's review, and the N.M.E. Sales Guy rates Cappy Town as a bad sightseeing area, which makes Dedede furious, and to never have tourists in Cappy Town again, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby jump for joy. Changes in the dub Scene Changes *The scene with the tourists buying souvenirs from Gengu was removed, possibly because of time constraints. *The scene where the Tourists are taking photos with Doron was removed from the English dub. *The scene where the Tourists are angry to Kirby was removed from the English dub due to time restraints. Script/Sound Changes *The scene where Escargoon involve singing a song on the bus was removed from some versions of the English dub, though other releases keep it. *In the Japanese version, in the tent, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like quote on them being famous due to tourism; in the dub, they instead compare the tent with their room; the air was fresher and there were fewer insects. Cosmetic Changes *The title "PupupuLand Sightseeing Tour" on the tour guide was digitally airbrushed to be a picture of a camera. **Also, the English words "Exciting!" and "Brilliant!" were also removed. Animation and continuity errors * When Kabu sends the Warp Star, the drawings that the tourist did on him are gone. Trivia *This is one of the only episodes where Meta Knight does not appear to comment on Kirby's Copy Ability, possibly because Tiff and Tuff already know Fire Kirby so well. *The scene where Kirby eats the leftovers in Kawasaki's restaurant is taken from episode 34, A Recipe for Disaster. *As a running gag, Kirby has been following the tourists throughout almost the whole episode. He even does what they do, like breaking Professor Curio's artifacts and throwing pillows at King Dedede. it:Turisti a Dream Land ja:プププランド観光ツアー